Break
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Lors d'un moment de répit pendant la guerre, Neji va voir sa cousine pour éclaircir le sujet Naruto


**Hey! Revoici encore un OS! Je fais fort: 2 os de postés en une journée! :o xD Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et comme toujours, faites-moi savoir ce que vous avez aimés ou non, etc... Ah oui, j'oubliais: Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et de conjugaison! :x  
**

**Titre : Break  
Pairing : Naruto x Hinata  
Rating : K  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto.  
Résumé : Lors d'un moment de répit pendant la guerre, Neji va voir sa cousine pour éclaircir le sujet « Naruto »**

* * *

**« - Va te reposer à l'unité de soin. Je continue de monter la garde. » Ordonna tranquillement l'homme-bête, suivit d'un jappement du chien qui se tenait à ses côtés**

Un énième soupir fendit l'air à sa droite en guise de réponse. Le jeune homme aux yeux de nacres se concentra sur un point dans le vide avant de répondre calmement :

**« - Non, c'est bon. Je vais bien. »**

**« - Tch… ! Arrête de faire le fier comme ça, Neji. Tu tiens à peine debout ! Hinata y est allée, elle. »**

Il ferma un instant les yeux puis se détourna de l'horizon à contrecœur.

**« - Bon, c'est d'accord. » Lâcha-t-il, irrité que ce dernier insiste autant**

Le prodige s'éloigna d'un bond avant de disparaître au milieu des autres Shinobi. Il gagna rapidement le campement. Après s'est présenté aux gardes, il s'engouffra dans une des tentes. Par chance, c'était le membre de l'équipe 7.

**« - Ah, Neji-san ! Laisse-moi deviner…Kiba t'as forcé à revenir, c'est ça ? »**

**« - Oui. » Répondit-il en prenant place sur un petit tabouret en face de la rose.**

Elle appliqua un spray sur du coton afin de nettoyer les égratignures qu'il avait sur son visage, puis le sécha rapidement avant de poser la serviette sur la table. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra à nouveau les deux pupilles blanches du Hyugâ.

**« - Au fait, Sakura…Kiba m'a dit qu'Hinata-sama était aussi venue. Est-ce que tu saurais où elle est ? » Demanda-t-il en la voyant prendre une seringue**

Elle examina à la lumière le contenu rouge qui s'y trouvait et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme. Il tendit automatiquement le bras et releva doucement sa manche.

**« - Reste bien immobile un instant, s'il te plait… Hinata ? Oui, elle est venue il y a dix minutes. Elle doit encore être au campement pour se reposer. » Répondit-elle en fixant l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait doucement dans la peau de ce dernier**

Il tourna la tête pour observer un pan de la tente.

**« - Je vois. »**

**« - A ce que j'ai entendue, elle peut être dans la troisième tente, sur la droite… Voilà. » Finit-elle en retirant la seringue et en passant doucement un morceau de coton à l'endroit où l'aiguille venait de sortir**

Neji récupéra son bras, abaissa sa manche et se releva.

**« - Je vais aller la voir, dans ce cas. »**

**« - C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Pain ? »**

Il fixa un instant la ninja médecin avant de se détourner d'elle.

**« - Merci, Sakura. » Répondit-il en sortant, relayé par un autre homme**

La dite « troisième tente » était facilement reconnaissable, puisque qu'une lumière ambulante se tenait devant et semblait discuter avec quelqu'un. Le blond salua le ninja et s'en alla. Il rejoignit ce dernier et le reconnu comme étant celle qu'il cherchait.

**« - Hinata-sama. » Appela-t-il calmement**

La nommée se retourna et lui fit face.

**« - Neji-san. »**

**« - Sakura m'a dit que j'aurais de grande chance de vous trouver par ici. »**

Elle hoche la tête dans un petit « oui » et l'interrogea du regard. Il ferma un instant les paupières et entra dans le chapiteau.

**« - J'aimerais vous parlez. » Lâcha-t-il en lui intimant de la suivre**

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? Il y a un problème ? » Questionna-t-elle en s'arrêtant à bonne distance de son cousin**

**« - C'est à votre sujet. »**

Un froncement de sourcils de la part de l'Héritière lui ordonna silencieusement de continuer à développer ses propos.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et Naruto ? » **

**« - R-Rien du tout. Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Lorsqu'il vous adresse la parole, vous ne rougissez plus et vous bégayez moins qu'avant. Cela à un rapport avec le combat contre Pain, n'est-ce pas ? S'il vous a fait quelque chose je-… »**

**« - Il ne m'a rien fait ! » Rétorqua-t-elle avant de reprendre une toute petite voix, « Je…Il ne m'a rien dit ou fait quoi que ce soit de mal. Naruto ne sera jamais comme ça. »**

Il soupira intérieurement avant de la regarder à nouveau.

**« - Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? C'est si irréfléchi… »**

**« - Je sais. Et si c'était à refaire, je le refais. »**

**« - Mais… ! Votre père m'a chargé de veiller sur vous. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Kô ne vous a pas retenu… » Reprocha-t-il durement**

**« - Ne blâme pas Kô. Il a été blessé et ne pouvait pas marcher. J'en ai profité. Et puis… J'y suis allée de mon plein gré. » Répondit-elle calmement**

**« - Si l'ennemi avait touché vos points vitaux, vous ne serez plus là ce soir, Hinata-sama. » Résonna-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix**

L'héritière du clan aux yeux blancs baissa légèrement la tête, honteuse puis secoua négativement la tête.

**« - Tu ne comprends pas. Je devais y aller. C'est comme si, pour toi… c'est Tenten qui aurait été en danger. »**

Il tiqua un bref instant avant de reprendre son air impassible.

**« - Qu'est-ce que Tenten vient faire là-dedans ? »**

**« - Tu sais, à force d'observer tout ce qui m'entoure, j'ai remarqué la façon dont tu la regardais, même si tu ne laisses rien paraître. Tu l'apprécie beaucoup, n'est-pas ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant doucement**

Il contracta légèrement la mâchoire avant de fermer les yeux, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées.

**« - Tenten sais se gérer toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de la protéger. Et puis, nous parlons de-… » **

Les pans de la tente s'ouvrirent brusquement, tandis que la voix de principale concernée retentit, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux Hyugâ.

**« - Hinata, il faut que… ! » **

**« - N-Naruto-kun ? »**

Le Jinchuriki, qui avait repris son apparence normale, s'arrêta subitement en voyant qu'il venait de couper une discussion.

**« - Ah, désolé. Je ne savais pas que tu discutais avec quelqu'un… Ah ! Neji ! Toi aussi tu es venu te reposer ? »**

Le jeune prodige ne répondit rien et le regarda fixement.

**« - N-Naruto-kun ? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » Demanda timidement l'Héritière **

**« - Non, je vais attendre que vous ayez finis votre discussion. » Répondit-il en reculant d'un pas**

Hinata avança brièvement et déclara :

**« - C'est bon. Nous avons finis de parler, de toute façon. »**

**« - Hinata-sama. » Appela son cousin afin de la retenir**

**« - Naruto est en majeur partie concerné par cette conversation. Il pourrait savoir… »**

**« - Hein ? De quoi ? » **

La jeune femme baissa honteusement la tête pour ne pas voir les deux orbes bleus du blond se poser sur elle.

**« - Nous parlons du sujet Pain. » Répondit-il, plein de sous-entendus**

Le ninja orange sursauta, étonné, avant de se rappeler une nouvelle fois l'intervention de la jeune fille ainsi que les remords qui vont avec.

**« - Même si j'en ai bavé, j'ai vaincu Pain. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter… »**

**« - Je parle du moment où Hinata-sama est intervenue. »**

**« - Ce sujet-là ne concerne que nous. »**

**« - Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tout le monde se pose la question, et aucun de vous ne veux répondre ! »**

Hinata garda les yeux rivés sur le sol, imité de près par le Jinchuriki. Ce dernier releva la tête et fit face au prodige, qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

**« - Hinata a dit des choses que personne ne m'a jamais dites. Elle a été la seule à venir me protéger alors que Pain allais me tuer, et malgré le fait que j'étais totalement contre. »**

**« - Tu-Tu étais cloué au sol… » Réussie à placer la jeune fille**

**« - Et puis, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt dans la journée, ta cousine est forte. Elle a réussi à porter un coup à Pain alors que personne n'y avait arrivés… » Continua le blond en fixant le ninja aux yeux blancs**

**« - Ce n'était qu'un…coup de chance… » Justifia-t-elle**

**« - Toutes ces choses qu'elle m'a dites… C'est la première personne qui me dit ça. Et…Même si ce n'était pas le moment, ni l'endroit, j'étais comblé de bonheur. » Dit-il en souriant de toutes ces dents**

La jeune femme sourit derrière sa frange puis releva la tête vers le ninja orange. Neji le toisa un instant, prêt à payer le prix fort afin de savoir ce que sa cousine lui a dit pour qu'il soit aussi heureux…

**« - Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit, à la fin ? »**

Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête et sourit de plus belle, comme pour faire enrager le prodige.

**« - Je regrette, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus. Et puis, il n'y a qu'à moi qu'elle peut le dire. Hein, Hinata ? » **

**« - O-Oui… » Rougit-elle**

**« - Au fait, Shizune a besoin de toi. »**

**« - Pourquoi ? »**

**« - Elle ne m'a pas donnée plus de détails, mais m'a dit que c'était important. »**

**« - Je vois. J'arrive tout de suite. »**

Le ninja orange lui sourit puis jeta une œillade au prodige avant de quitter précipitamment la tente. L'héritière du clan aux yeux blancs le suivit avant de se retourner de moitié. Elle observa son cousin un instant, le temps qu'un étrange sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage innocent et qu'elle ne déclare :

**« - Je ne peux pas te dire ce que je lui ai dit, mais je suis sûre que Tenten te dira la même chose. »**

Et elle passa entre les deux pans du chapiteau, laissant un Neji totalement abasourdit par ces dernières paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit à Naruto que Tenten pourrait lui dire à son tour ?

Il avança jusqu'à l'entrée et regarda discrètement par la fente. La jeune femme, ayant rejoignit le Jinchuriki, lui frôla timidement la main avant d'être agripper par celle du blond. Malgré la nuit, il savait que les joues de sa cousine étaient aussi rouge qu'une des éprouvettes de Sakura, de par le geste que ce dernier venait de faire. Il voyait la bouche de l'héritière dire quelques mots et le ninja orange, sourire à pleine dents avant de resserrer doucement sa prise.

Non. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que la kunoichi aux armes redoutables pouvait bien lui dire…


End file.
